040115BeauSami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 01:35 -- 01:35 AA: (( Wanna say that Sami has texted Beau and asked her to meet her outside her office? )) 01:36 AA: (( Rather than RP all that out? )) 01:36 CA: ((shore)) 01:36 AA: Sami is sitting outside her office, hands behind her back, waiting patiently for Beau to show up. 01:36 CA: Beau eventually finds his way to the Commander's office, waving to Sami as he arrives. "Ah there you are, so this is it?"... 01:37 AA: "Yeah. It's pretty nice. It's kind of weird to plunder through your own stuff though." 01:38 CA: "I mean, in all technicality, it is yours, isn't it?"... 01:39 AA: "Kinda. But a different me. I want to make sure not to break anything that might be precious to her, in case she comes back for it..." 01:39 AA: Sami sighs. "But unprototyped parents don't have a high survival rate in this game from what I've seen. 01:42 CA: Beau frowns. "So I've heard. But hey, long live the willing eh? Now then," he gestures to the door. "Shall we?"... 01:46 AA: Sami nods, and grabs Beau's hand as they start walking. "So do you think we should take over Commander Heston's room? Or do you want to take over the Queen's room?" 01:46 AA: "I feel kind of naughty about the idea of taking a literal Queen's suite." 01:48 CA: "I don't know, I haven't gotten the chance to look inside yet. I must admit, I am a little nervous about the idea of her room. I mean, it's me, but it is also not me. And the idea of some future where I became royalty is weird enough to imagine, let alone admit that it is reality."... 01:49 AA: "Yeah, but if Colonel Heston's anything like me, her room is probably a disaster area." 01:52 CA: Beau pouts. "Are you calling me messy?" Once Beau is inside the room, he looks around. "It is a nice office space, so credit where credit is due. 01:55 AA: "No, I was saying *I'm* messy." 01:56 AA: "I've seen the looks you gave me sometimes on the ark when you almost tripped over my projects." 01:56 AA: Sami sighs. "Do you think I need to be more....I don't know. Domestic?" 01:59 CA: "Ok fair enough, but the hallway is no place for a canvas." Beau thinks for a moment. "I don't think you need to worry about being domestic Sami, I mean you made the meals for all of Team B didn't you? I would like it if we could do more clean up sometimes though."... 02:00 AA: "Yeah, I guess I probably should." 02:02 AA: "So what's the story on how you're walking around on the base down here?" 02:05 CA: "Ah! yes, you see.." Beau opens up his modus, pulling out the card for what seems to be a scaled down dream bubble. "Libby made me an echo of the dream bubble I inhabit. Normally, if I were to exit the bubble, I would dissolve and cease to exist, but as long as I have this echo on me, I can exist outside of the bubble. It's just very important it does not break." Beau puts the card back in it's sp 02:05 CA: ot in the modus... 02:06 AA: Sami looks concerned. "Wow....that makes me really, really nervous Beau." 02:07 CA: "Yes, it is high risk, but it is either this or I am stuck on the ark with Meouet, so, it is the best I have got I am afraid. I am sorry it makes you nervous."... 02:07 AA: "Yeah, it's okay. It's better than being stuck up there." 02:08 AA: Sami's looking at her shoes, looking a little bummed. 02:08 CA: Beau frowns. "Are you feeling alright Sami?"... 02:09 AA: "Yeah....it's just....I was kind of looking forward to going adventuring with you again. But now I'm really scared of what might happen to you if you go out there." 02:14 CA: "Yes, I can see how it would worry you.. I worry about what could happen to you too you know.. It is scary to think about losing you again.."... 02:15 AA: Sami leans in closer to him. "Yeah. I worry about that too. Especially now that we can't be sure my 'patrons' still need me." 02:15 AA: "So I'm trying to be careful." 02:17 CA: "And I will try to be careful with my burden too." Beau sighs, wrapping his arms around Sami. "It seems that nowadays all we can do is be careful and hope we are lucky."... 02:18 AA: "So basically the same it was in our own session." 02:19 CA: "yes, but at least back then we had the illusion of control. Everything just felt so.. doable back then. Like nothing was standing in our way. Back then my biggest worry was how you'd respond when I confessed to you."... 02:23 AA: Sami smiles and blushes and bumps her shoulder against him. "Technically that wasn't me, hon." She squeezes his hand a little tighter. "But I'll bet you were just as cute as she was, blushing so hard as you tried to make me understand what you were saying..." 02:32 CA: Beau groans lightly, blushing. "Don't remind me."... 02:33 AA: "'Well of course I love you, Beau, you're my best friend!'" Sami lightens her voice to try to sound a little more like her thirteen year old self. 02:35 CA: Beau tries to make his voice higher, in an attempt to mimic Sami. "Oh, more than friends? I want to be your super best friend too Beau!"... 02:35 AA: "Oh shush. I wasn't THAT oblivious." 02:40 CA: "Mhm, sure you weren't." Beau pats her on the shoulder. "So, what do you think? Do you want to set up in the commander's room, or should we also check out the queen's room? Not to be, rude or anything, but Queen Demain has passed, so it's not like anyone is using her room"... 02:40 AA: "Well we should at least LOOK at it..." Sami says. 02:44 CA: "I wonder if she has a queen size bed?" Beau takes Sami's hand, opening the door with his other. "Shall we?"... 02:44 AA: Sami follows Beau in. As they enter the room, her eyes go wide. "Oh, wow. It's enormous!" 02:47 CA: "Leave it to royalty." he says, slightly in awe. "It is almost reminiscent of my room in the mansion, but, more mature, and feminine."... 02:47 AA: "...would it be in bad taste? Like do you think Miloko and Rubi would feel weird if we moved in here?" 02:49 CA: "I could ask them, I was planning on surprising them actually, since they don't know I am on base yet."... 02:52 AA: "Oh! That would be really nice! And we could have a nice dinner with Jackjack later, too." 02:54 AA: Sami looks down at her feet after that. "...assuming Jackjack even wants to see me anymore. I haven't talked to him after all the unpleasantness." 02:55 AA: "Darmok either. But for all I know he knew before I did it." 02:58 CA: "I doubt they want nothing to do with you Sami..."... 02:59 CA: "I don't know how Meouet did what she did, bu she is to blame, not you."... 02:59 CA: Beau shifts, as if he feels uncomfortable even saying her name.... 03:00 AA: Sami shakes her head. "I'm still the one who did it. Meouet might have manipulated me into it, but she couldn't have made me do it if it wasn't in me to do it." 03:02 AA: "I already know Lily feels that way. I can't be surprised if anyone else does." 03:09 CA: "Ok, that is fair. But I still have my faith in you, and I would be surprised if none of the post scratchers feel the same."... 03:10 AA: Sami nods. "Mary seems to. But she's a sweet girl. Like I was, when I started playing." 03:15 CA: "Well, hopefully, she is not alone" Beau smiles reassuringly, placing a hand on Sami's shoulder. "I have complete faith you can get past this, and be the leader you want to be for this team."... 03:18 AA: "Maybe. I wonder if my whole push to lead them was just something Meouet put in me too though." 03:20 CA: "Then you can turn her plan around, and use your position of leaderhip to do grand things for the other players."... 03:20 AA: "After all those things she said though....maybe she just chose me as a joke. Because the idea of me leading anyone was amusing to her." 03:23 CA: Beau leans down so they are level, looking her in the eye. "Sami, you must remember, you can't let anyone make you feel like a joke."... 03:25 AA: "Meouet left me feeling like a big joke." 03:30 CA: "Well that's just plain wrong. You're so much more, and you can be. You can be the leader they need, but only if you believe in yourself that you can."... 03:33 AA: Sami sighs. "I guess they still need wind in their sails. And if it's not me, right now it looks like it would be Maenam. And she's gone crazy." 03:35 CA: "Yes, we still need to deal with her."... 03:36 AA: "That's why I've decided to put myself on the Reserve Team." 03:36 AA: "And officially, she is too." 03:36 AA: "Though really, it's more like I can't exactly tell her what to do, and I don't want to not be here if she makes a move on the base." 03:37 CA: "And I suppose I'm gonna have to be staying on base for now as well."... 03:37 AA: "Yeah....kind of works out well for both of us, but believe it or not I didn't actually plan it that way on purpose." 03:40 CA: "Oh trust me, I know all about your little plans so that we happen to end up in the same area for extended periods of time, alone." he says sarcastically... 03:42 AA: Sami gives a wicked little grin. "Maybe not, but I'm not above taking advantage of it when it happens." 03:43 AA: She brings his hand up to her mouth and kisses the back of his hand. "Let's sleep in Colonel Heston's room tonight, but not try to 'move in' or anything. Once you see how Miloko and Rubi would feel about it, we can see about moving in here." 03:45 CA: "I will keep it in mind." He caresses the side of her face. "Shall we move on to the Colonel's room then?"... 03:46 AA: "Yeah. Let's go."